


It's You

by hyunghyukcult



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hyungwon is a writer, M/M, One Shot, Wedding Planning, beware of plot twist, love u all, minhyuk is an artist, other characters mentioned later on, spin off of my twt twin au, what a perfect couple isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghyukcult/pseuds/hyunghyukcult
Summary: Hyungwon had prepared a surprise for his beloved Lee Minhyuk.A love song he wrote for the wedding day.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yk113mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk113mint/gifts).



> hi everyone! i wrote this as i was inspired by an Indonesian song, titled the same as this story, this was actually a spin-off from my twitter hyunghyuk au (if you want to read it, I'll give you the link at the end note!).
> 
> but anyway, you can read it as a separate one shot itself...prepare for the surprise, ENJOY!

_Here we are under the moonlight_

_I’m the one without a dry eye_

_‘Cause you look amazing…_

“You said you’d bring me to a fancy dinner!?” Minhyuk pouted as he walked beside Hyungwon. He was upset. Well, not really, but upset because he had his expectations too high for the so-called ‘fancy’ of their meal tonight.

Knowing his boyfriend's habit, Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulders off as he said, “sorry, Min, I thought we shared the same dictionary already after years.” He then turned his face to the side, meeting Minhyuk’s eyes, and gave him a teasing smile. A smack on his upper arm was what he got as an act of revenge.

“But seriously though, Won. I am tired of walking.”

“It’s barely a kilo, Min, don’t be too lazy.”

“Piggy-back ride me, or I won’t be following you back home.” Minhyuk stopped his steps. Challenging his fiance, a smirk painted on his face. Hyungwon could just roll his eyes, the childish behavior of Minhyuk was just one of his charms he could never say no to---but. It’s Hongdae and it would be too embarrassing to piggy-back ride his lover now...so, “no,” Hyungwon said as he turned his back to face Minhyuk then continue walking.

“Argh! Seriously…” the latter rushed his steps, dragged himself to be aligned with Hyungwon. “Wonnie, please, can we just go home now?” he latched himself on Hyungwon’s arm. Being whiny and clingy was all Minhyuk did when he was actually, for real, tired.

“Don’t you want to enjoy the night breeze with me?” Hyungwon let out a sigh following the sentence, as he looked over his shoulder meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. It’s been a while. Minhyuk had rejected him a couple of times, saying he had projects to be done. “Just a moment, Minnie, I want to have this moment with you.” He intertwined their fingers, walking side by side, and with that, Minhyuk just could not resist.

As he leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, Minhyuk muttered, “thank you for tonight, Wonnie.” Closing his eyes, feeling the scent of his lover into his soul.

“You look amazing tonight, and I really appreciate your effort.” Hyungwon praised him out of the blue, about how he appealed decently with a long coat blazer---too neat for a street-walking date. Minhyuk knew how sincere he was, but what are they without teasing, as he responded with a huffed and “well, thanks to you who brought me to a really _fancy_ dinner, Mr. Chae.” The taller guy laughed, and they both giggled.

That night, the moonlight shone brightly upon them, leading their way to a very comforting way back to their ride home.

\---

_I’m sorry for whatever I’ve caused_

_Before today I knew I felt lost_

_But now you’re my baby_

It was almost midnight when he got a call from Minhyuk. A surprising sound in the background hit Hyungwon’s ear and woke him up immediately. “Minhyuk? Is everything okay?”

“You know what. I don’t think I’ll finish everything due to the deadline,” Minhyuk sounded angry. Hyungwon knew now what happened, the guy on the other line just threw away his painting tools and everything else. Like he often did when he was frustrated out.

“Hey, baby, take a breath. Deep breath now. Calm yourself down first. You want me to be there?”

He could sense how Minhyuk did the inhale-exhale, to calm himself down. Still connected to the call. “Please…” Minhyuk could only plead, a snuffle started to be heard. And without a second thought, Hyungwon got himself ready to drive to Minhyuk’s studio.

“Be right there.”

Within 20 minutes, Hyungwon had arrived and knocked on the door. Minhyuk opened just as soon and dropped himself in Hyungwon’s embrace after the latter closed the door behind them. Crying his heart out. Letting all of his stress out of his system under Hyungwon’s light touches. Caressing his back as he shushed him down under his breath.

After a while, the dried eyes were looking upon him, mouthing a simple thank you. “Anything you want to tell?” Hyungwon asked as he saw Minhyuk’s eyes.

Minhyuk shook his head and let himself go from the embrace, pulled Hyungwon’s wrist to sit down with him. “Just be with me tonight, will you?”

“Okay..” Hyungwon's hand reached out to his face, cupping his cheek as his thumb caressed Minhyuk’s softly.

Being by his side, Minhyuk started to collect himself back. Gathered all the things scattered on the floor, and tried to start over with his painting. Deep down, he really wanted to tell Hyungwon what was the real reason that frustrated him, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to add a burden to Hyungwon’s mind.

_So take my hands up, seen me…_

_‘Cause you've made me into this man_

_I promise I’ll treasure you boy_

_You’re all that I’ve needed_

_Completing my world_

Hyungwon watched Minhyuk’s content smile while painting, humming to every song that popped up in his mind, enjoying himself as if Hyungwon’s presence didn’t matter---but it did matter, for Minhyuk, for both of them, Hyungwon knew that well. Years of relationship prove how silence becomes one of the comforts they shared, besides endless conversation, nonsense jokes, and heated arguments.

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon called the said guy in front of him, as he turned his attention back to him after putting back his notebook inside to his pocket.

“Hm?” the latter responded, while still working on his project, the art exhibition submission he attempted to join.

“Will you stay up here again in the studio?” asked Hyungwon as he scooted closer to Minhyuk’s side, peeking on what he'd been drawing since an hour ago. The blonde hair looked up to his boyfriend, his expression telling the other he was considering which would be the answer. Tilting his head, Minhyuk then just hummed. “I think I will.”

“You’d better go sleep for tonight, continue tomorrow? It’s already late. I’ll keep you company again in the morning.” The clock hit 2 AM now and Hyungwon was just too concerned, seeing Minhyuk all caught up---the circles under his eyes started to get more obvious.

“Huh? But, Wonnie..” Minhyuk about to protest as he put away his brush for a moment but Hyungwon pulled away that thing saying, “C’mon, I might misrecognize you like a panda soon if you don’t take a break and have a rest.”

“You stay a night?”

“Yes, sure, Minnie. I’ll have you in arms tonight if that’s okay with you.”

Minhyuk gave up. He put back his things and decided to continue tomorrow. “Let’s get back to my room instead, then…” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon nodded in agreement and they both left the studio located in the basement of Minhyuk’s house and entered the house straight to Minhyuk’s room.

As they both reached the bedroom, Hyungwon pulled him into his embrace, hugged him tightly as if they won’t be seeing each other the next day. “Why?” Minhyuk asked in a whisper. Hyungwon didn’t respond instead, he kissed Minhyuk’s forehead.

Laying on the bed was one of the things they did a lot, even though after years of being together, they never really shared sexual intimacy under the blanket. Just proximity filled with light kisses, spooning, and nothing more than simple make-outs. But they never mind.

“Won?” Minhyuk called out, his eyes started to drift to sleep, but his hand was still playing around with Hyungwon’s fingers.

With Minhyuk under his arms, close enough to his body, Hyungwon answered, looking down to him “Yeah?”

“What would I do without you…” the sentence was elongated, a question that felt like a statement. “Thank you for staying through everything…” Then, Minhyuk finally drifted to sleep afterward leaving Hyungwon with his own mind. Fingers trailing through Minhyuk’s hair, before he left a peck upon his temple.

“I’ll treasure you no matter what, Lee Minhyuk,” whispered Hyungwon. He could see the latter smiled under his unconsciousness.

That night, the moonlight sneaked into the window, refracted upon both faces guiding them into a peaceful dreamland. 

\---

_You, you’re my love, my life, my beginning_

_And I’m just so stumped I got you_

_You are the piece I’ve been missing_

Days later, Hyungwon had to go to Busan. Minhyuk stayed back in Seoul, knowing nothing but a mention of his beloved one finishing his writing project. While actually, Hyungwon flew to Busan to settle some things down, a part of the preparation for their upcoming plan---a plan to step up the commitment they were having now. Talking about marriage was an on and off discussion between the two. Yes, they are engaged now. Yes, they want to have each other for the rest of their life. But as they both were still busy and occupied with their dreams, sometimes the universe wouldn’t let it slide so easily. So, while Minhyuk couldn't join him because he had to attend some art exhibition held by his seniors with his own project accepted to a part of it, Hyungwon took the chance to go there. Hiding his surprise.

“So how is Busan? Still too foreign for you, Wonnie?”

“Just a little bit. I guess I am starting to be fond of it, but still, it would be better with you there. How was the exhibition, baby?” They were on video-call as if being separated from each other was something they couldn’t handle for too long. Somehow, it is true. Cause not having the other by your side, seeing them face to face for just a day, felt like there was a missing piece in their heart.

As he laid his head on the pillow, Minhyuk grinned and excitedly told Hyungwon his day at the exhibition. All the thrill and happiness he felt. The excitement and interest of some of the visitors for his artworks. Hyungwon couldn’t hide his proudness over his soon-to-be husband, reaching his dreams since high school. Things that Hyungwon knew well Minhyuk couldn’t live without---beside himself.

_Remember it now_

_All the times I’ve been alone, shown me the way_

_Let me hear, let me hold mine_

_Through that door straight to you_

Or to be honest, it was Hyungwon who couldn’t live without Minhyuk. Ever since they had each other’s back since middle school till graduated from college, from being just mere best friends to lovers who stayed through ups and downs, Hyungwon forgot how life was without Minhyuk in it.

People said they were soulmates. Deep down Hyungwon agreed to it, Minhyuk as well held on to it. Together, prove to others that they were a perfect fit of missing puzzle with each other’s presence.

So now, as the door was wide open for him to be with Minhyuk in a form of forever, he wanted to be special. As Minhyuk was always special for him.

That night, the moonlight hid behind the clouds, replaced only by the dim light from their phone’s screen as they shared stories, and jokes, and moments---having each other in a distance but always, close to the heart. 

\---

_Someone needs to come and pinch me now_

_I just can’t believe what I have found_

_Standing here by me_

“You ready?” Hoseok, his childhood friend, tapped on his shoulder in the fitting room. Dressed up with a white suit, perfectly good-looking in front of the mirror, Hyungwon nodded firmly.

“I am.”

“Hope it will all go well,” giving the affirmation for Hyungwon to stay grounded. Hoseok could only smile at him, opening the door just before he went out.

Hyungwon replied with a simple, “me too.” Then he let Hoseok leave, went to meet Changkyun outside who was waiting. The younger mouthed ‘see you there’ as he peeked into the gap of the opened door and waved to Hyungwon. He laughed at it, his forever chaos mate ever since middle school was now dating his childhood friend, he couldn’t be more grateful.

Just before Hyungwon left the room, he smiled to himself once again. Whispered something that was being said as a mantra for himself lately, “everything’s gonna be alright now, for us, Minnie.”

_Giving me the greatest gift you can_

_Saying yes and now our lives begin_

_Choosing you daily..._

From where he was standing now, Hyungwon felt beyond happiness seeing the brightest smile upon his and Minhyuk’s best friend's face, Kihyun. He was there alongside Shownu---Minhyuk’s brother---and it made everything feel so perfect, at least for now. He knew now, he would always have the support from his best friends, the closest to a family he couldn’t have.

“Do you take this man, to have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do both apart, as your beloved husband?”

“I do.”

A simple statement with two words that held so much meaning. A key to everyday life, to honor and to be loved, daily, until the end of their forever. Hyungwon smiled as the phrase was said.

His heart felt warm. His mind wandered back to the time when Minhyuk once asked him to make a promise. A promise to have him forever. As he knew his heart belonged to Hyungwon’s from day one, and so he held on to it.

And Hyungwon kept his promise, as he sang the song he wrote for Minhyuk. He poured all of his emotions, in every word he meant just for him.

_I will never give up on you boy_

_Treat you right every night_

_Make my move, just for you_

_Wanna do, do this right…_

He wanted to fulfill those promises stated in the lyrics he wrote. He could, maybe.

But even though he could keep his promise. He couldn’t do things right.

Because what’s right supposed to be him singing the surprise love song he wrote as the groom.

Not as a special singer for everyone who attended this wedding day.

Because what’s right supposed to be him and Minhyuk tying their vow.

Not him celebrating Kihyun and Shownu’s wedding day, without having Minhyuk beside him.

Minhyuk was sick. A major one. But he kept it all inside to himself.

Hyungwon had been through numerous states blaming himself for not noticing it sooner.

When Minhyuk rejected his offer to have a date lately, he must have known something was odd.

When Minhyuk felt too tired and became lanky, he must have realized it was not only because of his stress over his projects.

He had him close. Minhyuk acted too clingy lately. 

But he didn’t know.

So here Hyungwon is now. On Minhyuk’s brother's wedding day with their beloved best friend. Alone.

\---

_Boy, you are the piece of me missing_

_Remember it now_

_All the times I’ve been alone_

_Shown me the way_

_Let me hear, let me hold mine_

_Through that door straight to you_

He congratulated his supposed brother-in-law and his best friend once again for their big day after he finished the song. It was really a blessing to have them together now, and it was really an honor to be able to dedicate the song on Minhyuk’s brother's wedding day, cause he couldn’t and would never do it on his own. He went back to sit at the family table.

Hoseok came to his table, together with Changkyun and the brother, Jooheon. They all hugged him tightly as if telling them it will be okay.

“I am touched. It was beyond amazing, the song. It was meaningful,” Jooheon complimented him.

“Minhyuk would love the song. I am sure he will,” Changkyun whispered to him as he caressed Hyungwon’s back. Hyungwon nodded and gave him an assuring smile. “Thanks.”

_You…_

_You’re my love_

_My life_

_My beginning_

Hyungwon came to visit the cemetery a day after the happy day. There he sat by Minhyuk’s stone, “hi, it’s me again. You might have seen how the wedding went yesterday. It’s great, isn't it? I still couldn’t believe Kihyun tying the knot with your brother, Min.” Hyungwon let out a defeated laugh.

“Did you hear me sing? I hope it wasn’t that awful, since you know I only sing under the shower. You love the song, right? Of course, you do. I am sure of it. Well, that’s the perks of having a writer as your fiance, Minhyuk, be glad about it.”

“Oh yeah, it was supposed to be us next, huh?” Hyungwon smiled bitterly.

“But it’s okay. I promised you a ‘forever’, remember? Wait for me up there, will you?” He put the bouquet of sunflowers for his beloved sunshine.

“Let’s have our forever, okay?” Hyungwon said the exact phrase as the last day he held Minhyuk’s hand beside the hospital bed.

“In our afterlife.” He added before he left.

_It’s you..._

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the full song by Sezairi, here
> 
> if you want to go deeper of the story, please have the roller coaster ride from my twitter au, called the twin au
> 
> and Nana, please don't hate me for this gift. i love u.


End file.
